


Aegri somnia

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Tajemnicza wyspa [2]
Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne, Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wszyscy już odeszli, zmarli; duchy jeszcze za życia, jak ty. Zmarli z tęsknoty. Ty nadal żyjesz. I tylko czasem, kiedy sen nie chce przyjść, i nawet muzyka nie zakłóca ciszy, zastanawiasz się dlaczego.<br/>Oni nie potrafili śnić. Ty potrafisz."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aegri somnia

**Author's Note:**

> (Swoją drogą, jakoś strasznie mało w życiu napisałam do tego fandomu. Co jest o tyle zabawne, że to przez ten fandom właśnie zaczęłam w ogóle pisać.  
> Ilustracja własna.)

 

Wokół pełna życia zieleń, tak bogata, że wydaje się snem. Mógłbyś przysiąc, że tutaj czas nie płynie, ale codziennie widzisz w lustrze swoje odbicie i wiesz, że to nieprawda.

Choć wokół pełno jest odgłosów – wystarczy tylko się rozejrzeć, przyroda nigdy nie zasypia, natura żyje każdą chwilą – jest cicho. To taka cisza, której nie zagłuszy nawet szum fal ani dźwięk organów. Ta cisza to dźwięk, jaki wydaje samotność.

Wszyscy już odeszli, zmarli; duchy jeszcze za życia, jak ty. Zmarli z tęsknoty. Ty nadal żyjesz. I tylko czasem, kiedy sen nie chce przyjść, i nawet muzyka nie zakłóca ciszy, zastanawiasz się dlaczego.

Oni nie potrafili śnić. Ty potrafisz.

. . .

Sny są jak śnieg. Jasne, ostre i zimne. Czasami śnisz też słońce i masz nadzieję, że tym razem to się nie stanie, ale potem jest już tylko nieskończone pole bieli. To nie niebo – to śmierć, kolejna, której szukałeś, kolejna, która nie chciała po ciebie przyjść.

Budzisz się, bo świeża samotność ze snu boli bardziej. Witasz ciemność z otwartymi ramionami. Ciemność dna oceanów: miękka, płynna, kojąca. Zresztą, zawsze kochałeś morze.

. . .

Nie czujesz z nimi więzi, żadnej. Przyjaźń, życzliwość, nic z tych rzeczy. Uprzejmość – to wszystko, na co potrafisz się zdobyć. To przecież tylko obcy ludzie.

A jednak nie pozwalasz im odejść. Nie ze względów bezpieczeństwa – któż mógłby zagrozić tobie i twoim towarzyszom? I nie dla dochowania tajemnicy – któż uwierzyłby w taką historię?

Powód jest inny. Dopóki ci nieznajomi tu są, jesteś badaczem, poświęcasz się swoim studiom, dyskutujesz – ot, dwuosobowy uniwersytet, i nawet ma jednego tytularnego profesora.

Codziennie z uporem próbujesz śnić ten sen. Jesteś badaczem, nie masz przeszłości, istnieje tylko nauka. Nauka jest przewidywalna, bezpieczna. Sen pomaga, chociaż tylko na krótko.

Ale dopóki ta ułuda trwa, możesz udawać, że tamto nie stało się nigdy.

. . .

Słuchasz. Obserwujesz, niewidzialny. Śnisz sen o ich życiu. To piękny sen. Trudny, wypełniony codzienną pracą i walką z przeciwnościami, ale piękny. To sen, który przywraca ci wiarę w ludzi.

Żyjesz tak, tuż obok, niewidzialny. W końcu zaczynasz im pomagać, ale nadal z ukrycia. To wszystko sen, a we śnie zdarza się niewytłumaczalne. Dla nich to życie, więc szukają wyjaśnienia, i masz wrażenie, że czasem coś podejrzewają.

Ale gdziekolwiek by nie szukali, nie znajdują nikogo. W końcu dla nich też jesteś tylko snem.

. . .

Śmierć, ostatni sen. Wyobrażałeś ją sobie wiele razy, ale nigdy nie sądziłeś, że tak będzie wyglądać.

Ponieważ możesz, dzielisz się z nimi swoim życiem – tajemnice już nie mają znaczenia. Ostatni ułamek znaczenia tych tajemnic umiera razem z tobą.

Teraz, oglądane z oddali, całe twoje życie wydaje się snem. Nie; prawie całe. Gdzieś, dawno temu, pamiętasz słońce. To było prawdziwe. Gdzieś, dawno temu, wiosną topniał śnieg, a w jej włosach pachniał majowy bez. To też było prawdziwe. Gdzieś, dawno temu, wpatrywały się w ciebie dwie pary dziecięcych oczu, ciemnych jak twoje własne. I to było prawdziwe.

Wyspa była snem – dobrym snem. I morze było snem. I snem były też bezkresne śniegi.

Zamykasz oczy, po raz ostatni. I po raz pierwszy otwierasz je na nowo.

Jeszcze nic nie widzisz, bo oślepia cię światło – ciepłe, więc może to słońce. Wiesz tylko, że to nie sen, bo powietrze wokół pachnie bzem.


End file.
